RIP Nomad
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Logan leaves again, only to return with something more precious than gold.


Hey, Icey was dumb and forgot to post this story which comes before "Feelin' Blue". Sorry to all peoples who like to read these in order. And this was written by GiveGodtheGlory. As you can see she's an excellent writer!

Disclaimer; Story owned by GiveGodtheGlory, Steph owned by IceLynx, all Marvel characters owned by Marvel

Love all of ya,

Ice Lynx

* * *

Steph came awake with a gasp as a heavy weight fell accross her chest.

"Shhh," said her father's voice. "Don't wanna wake 'er up."

"Dad?" She peered through the darkness at the sleeping lump of her baby sister, then looked up at the expression on his face and felt her feet go cold. "What's going on?"

"I have ta go somewhere tonight. You take care 'a Ruhko, okay?"

"Why can't I come?"

She saw him wince and swallowed at the pain on his face. "Steph..." He glanced at the sleeping Theresa. "Do ya remember that guy I was talkin' ta that day Ruhko called me daddy the first time?"

"The guy with the baby?" She put her arms around Ruhko as the toddler stirred and growled softly.

"He's dead."

Steph gasped, her eyes widening. "What happened?"

"I don't know, the guy that called only told me that." Logan rubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm goin' ta see...so you take care 'a yer sister, okay?"

"Do you know when you'll be coming back," she whispered, blinking back tears as she realized that he didn't even know what he was going into.

"Soon. I promise." He stooped and kissed her forhead gently. "I already let Ro know."

She watched as he straightened and turned toward the door, making far less sound than a man of his bulk had a right to. "Dad?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, darlin'."

Steph hitched Ruhko higher on her hip, unconciouse of the large blue hand that rested on her right shoulder, her eyes and mind out the window and far away.

"Stephanie?" The gentle baritone rumble drew her back to the classroom.

"Oh." She blinked. "I'm sorry, Hank...wait a minute, what are you doing here? Mum was teaching biology."

"Yes, but Charles sensed your worry and preoccupation with Logan's absence and asked me to come and speak with you," said her friend, his ape face drawn into lines of kindly concern.

She sighed and buried her face in his furry chest, quirking a grin at Ruhko's delighted coo. "He's been gone for nearly a month."

Hank nodded, his chin brushing the top of her head. "And he's been gone longer in the past and still returned to us safely, sweet Stephanie."

"Yeah." The word came out past a tight choke in her throat. "I just miss him. Mum's nice...but I can't pick on her."

Hank rumbled with laughter and glanced at Ororo, who was hovering unobstrusivly in the background. "That could prove a difficulty."

"You're making fun of me." She scowled absently, rubbing her cheek on his fur.

"No..." His big paw smoothed her wild hair. "Never, sweet Stephanie. I know too well the precious worth of affection to mock its nuances." He went still suddenly, lifting his head.

"What is it?" asked Ororo, looking alarmed.

Hank's face broke into a joyous beam as he snatched Steph and Ruhko and bounded out of the room, heading for the front foyer, Ororo in puzzled pursuit.

By the time they'd reached the huge entry hall the sound of Logan's bike was unmistakable and Ruhko was clamoring at the top of her lungs, waving her claws dangerously close to Hank's face in her joy.

The baby fell silent as the bike engine was cut, and joined the others in waiting tensly.

It seemed to Steph an eternity before the door opened and Logan came in, looking more weary than Steph had ever seen him before.

"Daddy!" cried Ruhko, then froze, sniffing, her dark eyes focused on the bundle he held in one arm.

"Hey, kid," he grinned, then looked around at the others as Rogue skidded to a landing beside Steph. "I...got somebody for ya all ta meet."

"Baby?" asked Ruhko.

"Yeah." Logan's voice was husky. "She's a baby, darlin'. A little younger than you."

"Dad?" Steph frowned.

Logan gave her another sad smile and pulled the blanket away from the tiny black-haired girl who slept peacefully against his chest, one little hand clutching the front of his jacket. "Girls, Hank, this is Bucky. She's gonna be stayin' with us now."

Written in memory of Nomad, a pretty neat character with a lot of interesting twists.


End file.
